


macarons

by Lumi_Cassette



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Line Webtoon, M/M, Webtoon, baking macarons, my bois be pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumi_Cassette/pseuds/Lumi_Cassette
Summary: There's a feeling that sits in Lumine's stomach whenever Kody smiles.And it's a really nice feeling. He feels warm, and bubbly and- and so many other things he just can't describe!So when he sees Kody all bummed out, he remembers the time he had watched Kody bake. He remembered the smile on his face, the way he'd stick his tongue out a bit as he piped the frosting onto the cookies, the sparkles in his eyes when Lumine told him they were delicious-He remembered it allAnd so, he decides he'll make Kody smile again.





	macarons

Lumine never really knew how much he liked macarons until a few months ago.

  
  


But then again, he had no idea what macarons even were until a few months ago. But the taste was enough to get him hooked. He loved how they tasted, the crispy and yet softness of the two cookies, the sweet, sticky filling, and most importantly, the way it made Kody smile.

 

It was true. Although it was rare to ever see a smiling Kody, baking always seemed to brighten his mood, and Lumine loved seeing him like that. He felt like whenever Kody was smiling, he could light up the whole room. His heart would beat just a bit faster, his stomach would feel light, he’d feel something he had never felt before.

 

And when he noticed Kody had been feeling down ever since the whole fight with Aiden and that werewolf, he knew just the thing that would brighten Kody’s mood. 

 

“Hey, Sera?”

 

“Hm?” She responded, quickly flipping through the pages of a book.

 

“Well um... I was just wondering...” his voice trailed off as he tried to form the right words to his sentence.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I was wondering if uh...” Lumine scratched at his ears for a bit. “If you could buy ingredients to make macarons?”

 

Sera simply blinked. “Macarons..?” She asked, a bit confused.

 

“Y-yeah!”

 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were a baker, Lumine!” She replied, smiling a bit.

 

“Me? A baker- Oh! Oh no!” He flailed his hands as he disagreed. “I’m not a baker, Kody is!”

 

Sera hummed a response. “Oh really? That’s nice..” She closed the book she was reading to direct her full attention to the young werewolf. “Why are you so interested in him baking macarons?”

 

“W-well you see...” he looked down at his hands as he poked his fingers. “Kody’s been feeling kinda down lately and I thought him baking would help make him happier again!”

 

Sera couldn’t help but laugh at him. Lumine stared at her as she chuckled, wondering if he had said something wrong. “Oh you...” she spoke, ruffling his hair a bit. “You really care about your friend, huh?”

 

“I made a promise to keep him safe...” he looked at his hands, thoughts of Aiden flooded his head. _“I can’t let him down,”_ he thought. 

 

Sera tilted her head, taken aback at the sudden seriousness coming from such an innocent-looking kid. Getting up from her seat, she walked over to the room Lumine and Kody shared. She could see the sleeping witch boy from the open door. She smiled as she crossed her arms, Lumine standing a bit behind her, also watching Kody.

 

Turning to Lumine, she spoke in a hushed tone. “Tell ya what, tomorrow when I go off to work, I’ll run to the grocery store and buy all the stuff you need for the macarons-“ Lumine’s ears rose up at her words. “-if you promise you’ll do the dishes for the next two weeks!” 

 

His ears flopped. To be honest, Lumine never really liked doing chores, and dishes were his least favorite out of them all. But, the thought of Kody smiling as the two ate macarons… Well, that was far more than worth the dish cleaning.

 

Looking up at Sera, he could see her smirking at him. Smiling back at her, he outstretched his hand. 

 

“Deal.”

 

***

 

“How much looooonger?” Lumine whined as he rested his head on the kitchen counter. He stared at Kody as he began mixing the batter in a bowl, sighing at Lumine’s huffing.

 

“Well considering the fact I literally just started mixing now,” Kody spoke, looking straight at the werewolf. “It’ll take quite a while.”

 

Lumine scrunched his nose and sunk his head back onto the counter once more. He knew it was selfish of him to sulk like that, but he couldn’t help it! It’s not his fault that Kody made the most delicious macarons ever and that Lumine just couldn’t resist their absolute delicious tast-

 

“LUMINE!”

 

“Augh!” Lumine sputtered, standing up upright with so much force, he ended up falling over, his arms flailing as he fell to the floor with a plop! “Wh-wha? Huh?”

 

Kody sighed, covering his mouth as he did so. “You started dozing off on the counter and-” he gestured to the spot Lumine had laid his head on. “-you were drooling.”

 

“Wait wha-” Lumine looked at the place Kody had pointed to. He felt a brush quickly creep up to his face as his eyes focused on the small puddle of drool that sat on the counter. “A-Ah! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to I swear I just-” Lumine kept on rambling his apologies as he wiped up the spit with a paper towel. He was rambling so much, he didn’t see Kody begin to laugh at his expense. 

 

Lumine took a while to process the sight before him, but once he fully processed it, all he could do was stare. Just stare at the laughing boy before him. It was so rare to see Kody laughing like this, especially with his cold demeanor, and Lumine cherished this moment. He watched as the brunette’s cheeks were dusted a light pink as he laughed. _“Ah,”_ Lumine thought, feeling his heart racing. _“There’s that feeling again.”_

 

Lumine still wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but whatever it was, he really liked it. And he really, really liked being around Kody. With the thought of that weird feeling still lingering in his mind, he began to giggle along with Kody. He had to admit, him drooling was pretty funny.

 

As the laughter died down and Kody realized what he had done, his face was now a deep maroon. “I- _shit,_ ” he mumbled, embarrassed. Now it was Lumine’s turn to laugh at his expense. “D-don’t laugh!” Kody exclaimed, his red face only darkening.

 

“But we were just laughing at me, right?” Lumine asked, his smile now turning into more of a smirk. “If anything, now we’re even!” 

 

Kody let out a groan and continued mixing the batter. “Y’know, these will only take longer if we keep fooling around like this.” And oh, how this got Lumine’s attention. “If you want these finished by today, you might as well help me out.”

 

And so, Lumine scrambled to help.

 

***

After mixing, piping the batter, letting the cookies sit, baking, frosting, and letting them sit again, the macarons were finally done. And, of course, by this time Lumine was completely worn out- even though he hadn’t done too much. 

Kody smiled at the macarons sitting at the counter. He had to admit, they had done a pretty good job. Since the only food coloring Sera seemed to have was pink, the macarons ended turning a pastel pink color. But it didn’t look like Lumine had a problem with it.

 

“Hey Lumine,” Kody called out. “The macarons are done-” Kody’s eyes landed on a sleeping Lumine sprawled out on Sera’s couch. He really wanted to wake him up so the two could eat them together, but Lumine looked too peaceful to disturb. Knowing he couldn’t allow himself to eat the macarons without his friend, he took a blanket from the two boys’ shared room and spread it over Lumine. 

 

Feeling a bit tired himself, he carefully slid himself next to Lumine and dozed off. But it wasn’t like he wanted to sleep next to him. It was just for warmth. Obviously. It wasn’t like Kody’s heart was beating out of his chest right now and wanted to reach his arm out and pull Lumine closer so he could hug him. And it definitely wasn’t like his face was completely red right now as he realized how close their faces were. 

 

Because that would mean he liked Lumine. And he wasn’t too ready to accept that yet.

 

***

“Hey you two, I’m home!”

 

Sera looked around at the seemingly empty house. “Hello?” She walked over to the kitchen counter to see a small stack of pink macarons sitting on the counter. She smiled at them as she picked one up and plopped it into her mouth. “Aw, these are so good! You guys really outdid yourselv-” 

 

Her eyes focused on the two together on the couch, nestled in each other’s arms as they slept peacefully. She smirked, thinking back to the conversation she and Lumine had just a few nights ago. Still smiling, she turned off the lights in the kitchen and the living room as she headed off to her room.

 

_ “Wonder when those two will admit their feelings to each other.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy finally made some work, for the fluffiest ship in history! Alsoooo, help a girl out and check out my Webtoon drabbles on Wattpad!! Feel free to leave suggestions there and I will post the oneshot both here on ao3 and Wattpad!


End file.
